This invention relates to footwear generally. In particular, but not exclusively it relates to footwear for children. The footwear of the invention relates to ornamented and artistically creative footwear having desirable features associated with the footwear.
The footwear of the invention is in the form of a recreational or athletic shoe and may have a single or a multi-layer sole construction comprising an outer sole, a mid-sole, and insole. There is also an upper associated with the footwear, and all these components or elements of the footwear, are provided with desirable features.
It is an object with the present invention to provide footwear with features that are highly desirable to consumers.